Meetings of Undeniable Fate
by ULTRA SONIC
Summary: What was it that *really* convinced Jor-El to send his son to Earth? What, or put more specifically, *who* convinced him that humanity had the capacity for good?


AN: This teaser fic (yeah, it's another one, just like "Baby, It's Snowy Outside") came from an idea I saw from having seen one of the Superman/Batman comics (pre-Flashpoint) which talks about an encounter between two fathers of "The World's Finest". Granted, DC (namely Dan DiDio) has said that all Superman/Batman comics are _not_ canon, but honestly, there had to have been something that _really_ convinced Jor-El that Earth was the planet to send his only son to, besides the fact that the planet's ecology would more than give his son the advantage he needed. Jor-El was a genius, and as such he would not send Kal-El to Earth if he was not certain beyond a reasonable doubt that Earth was the ideal place, in addition to believing that the people there had the potential for achieving great things. And while Jor-El may have no doubt done his research on Earth beforehand, meeting someone from there and seeing what that person's moral character is like would seal the deal as to whether to send Kal-El to Earth or not.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story; they belong to Warner Brothers/DC Comics and their respective creators.

* * *

Meetings of Undeniable Fate

"And I'm telling you Thomas, it's going to be a boy!" Martha Wayne said with a matter-of-fact tone in her voice as she rode in the passenger's seat alongside her husband, who was driving down the road at 75 MPH. Normally this kind of thing would shock some people since while Thomas Wayne was known as a billionaire, doctor, scientist and a philanthropist, he was not known for driving fast, especially when he was with his wife. However, back when he and Martha were only dating, there had been a couple of moments where he would do something crazy like drive incredibly fast (and not just in celebrity races for charity), and given that they were currently in the Midwest of the U.S., (specifically in Smallville, Kansas) with nothing but the open road for the next several miles…this was one of the few times where Thomas would just really let loose.

Not only that, but Thomas had both studied and driven down this road enough times over the years to know what the speed limit was (75 MPH), as well as know where the nearest traffic lights were, which was still not for a few more miles, so even despite his current laid-back attitude, Martha knew they were both perfectly safe as they drove down the road that would eventually take them back east to their home in Gotham City, and to the end of their cross-country vacation.

"And _I_ say we're going to have a girl." Thomas insisted good-naturedly. While he really didn't care if his unborn child was a boy or a girl, he still wanted to win their little guessing game on what their child's gender would be, although many have been the times where he and his wife would make little bets (no money involved, of course) on certain things and Martha would flat out win every single time. One could call it a quirk, but for once Thomas wanted to win on at least one prediction.

"Okay then Dr. Wayne, in all your infinite wisdom, what would you name our child if in the unlikely chance it turns out to be a girl?" Martha then asked challengingly, but with a teasing undertone.

"Well Professor Wayne, based on my prognosis, I have it narrowed down to one of these names: Rose, Emily, or Constance."

"Constance? Really?" Martha asked with an incredulous look on her face.

"It was my grandmother's name!" Thomas defended as he snuck a quick glance at Martha before turning his attention back to the road. Although they had been married for a little more than two years, it never ceased to amaze Thomas how beautiful his beloved Martha was and how fortunate he was to have her in his life. In fact, just being with her and living a life with her made him wonder if there really was such a thing as having a limit to the beauty that is life itself.

_But then again, if there is a limit, I don't want to know what that is._ He thought to himself.

Despite her husband's remark, Martha was not lacking for a comeback. "How about the name…Bruce?"

"For a girl?" Thomas asked with his own incredulous look.

"For a boy." Martha retorted, already catching on to her husband's semi-dry sense of humor.

"But…Bruce?" Thomas repeated his wife. "Sounds more like a boxer's name if you ask me, a pug-nosed, heavyweight one at that."

"Well, _I_ think it's a fitting name." Martha said.

"Okay, you got me there." Thomas conceded. "But we're still having a girl. One who'll grow up to be an incredible doctor in her own right. Maybe even become an architect and an astronaut on the side while she's at it."

_Oh Thomas,_ Martha thought amusingly to herself. _You're not even in your thirties yet and already you want to live vicariously through our children._

"Okay Thomas," Martha began. "I love you, and I do tend to agree with you (on occasion), and I had no problem with this cross-country trip you suggested, but _here_ is where I draw the line. We are having a _son_, and his name is going to be-"

Martha never got a chance to finish her sentence, for no sooner was she about to say the name "Bruce" did she and her husband then spot what seemed like a meteor heading straight in their direction. Thomas then got ready to maneuver the car out of the path of the meteor, only to find that it wasn't headed for _them_ per se, but rather to a spot near them by several yards. Once it hit the ground a small dust storm kicked up in the area where it landed.

Quickly putting the car on park, Thomas then checked on his wife. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." Martha replied as her hands went to her still flat stomach.

"Good." Thomas said in relief as he then glanced over to where the meteor had crashed.

"You're not seriously gonna go check out where that thing crashed, are you?" Martha then asked.

"And what kind of scientist would I be if I missed out on something like this?" Thomas asked as he then put the car back in drive, turned it around and headed over to where the meteor had crashed. Once they got close enough Thomas then parked the car away from the road so there was no risk of passing cars hitting it.

"Thomas, I don't think this is a good idea." Martha said as she followed her husband out of the car and to the crash site where the meteor was.

"Martha, relax." Thomas said with an assuring tone. "It's just a rock. There's no harm in checking it out. Besides, the minerals from it can more than help the company, all things considered." He finished. Although Wayne Enterprises had done financially well over the years despite the Depression, the economic downturn was still being every bit the hindrance it was on all fronts, and for a doctor/scientist/businessman/philanthropist like Thomas Wayne, that wasn't good.

"Hmm. It doesn't look as big as it looked from the sky." Thomas said as he got closer to the meteor and began to study it.

"Thomas, this isn't one of your scientific escapades!" Martha said, already getting exasperated. "We don't know where that thing came from, let alone what it is. For all we know, it could be something dangerous." As much as she loved her husband, Martha tended to get more than just a bit frustrated whenever her husband's curiosity was in full swing. As alike as they were in their love for each other and in their philanthropic goals, Martha was different from Thomas in the sense that while Thomas was a dreamer, Martha was more of a pragmatic person and always tried to pull Thomas back into the here and now when his own dreams started going above the clouds.

But Thomas was already on another world in his mind as he took a closer look at the meteor. Or at least, what looked like one upon closer inspection.

"Amazing!" Thomas marveled. "Even though it just touched down, it's practically cold to the touch."

"That doesn't mean you _should_ touch it!" Martha said as she walked over to her husband and grabbed his shoulder in an attempt to knock some sense into him.

"Honey, it's okay, it's-"

Thomas never got a chance to finish his own sentence, for once he touched the crystal-like rock, a flash of blue-green light erupted from it, enveloping him and Martha in its glow.

_On second thoughts, maybe I _should_ start listening to my wife more._ Thomas thought.

As quickly as the glow enveloped the couple, it disappeared just as fast. Once Martha and Thomas were able to open their eyes to focus again, they found themselves still standing next to each other, but instead of a field, they were in what looked like a room, and a very strange one, given that the interior of the room was white. Then when Thomas took notice of a nearby window and looked out, his eyes widened and his jaw went open in shock, for what he saw outside was a city…made out of crystals.

"Martha…I don't think we're in Smallville anymore." Thomas said as he looked back to where his wife was and gestured for her to come over.

"Where are we?" Martha asked with a look of shock on her own face, her hands going to her still flat stomach in a protective gesture.

"I don't know." Thomas replied as he and his wife took in their surroundings as well as each other.

_At least we're still physically intact._ Thomas thought. _But that still doesn't explain where we are. Are we dreaming? Are we hallucinating? Or…are we dead?_

As Thomas was pondering this, he then took a closer look at the room they were in, and while he couldn't make heads or tails of some of the things he was looking at, he was willing to bet that they were in some kind of lab.

Despite the fact that the inscriptions on some of the devices were all gibberish to him, Thomas still couldn't help but be amazed by them, especially since several of the items looked more like the chandeliers he and Martha had back at their Manor.

_Okay, if _this_ is the afterlife…then heaven's got some amazing toys!_ Thomas thought to himself. _Although I do wonder how these things work. They may not look like much, but I have a feeling these crystals are anything but jewels._

As he then took another look out another window, Thomas then felt an immense heat coming from up in the sky. When he looked up he was once again shocked, for while it was obviously a sun in the sky, the color though, was what surprised the man.

_A red sun? Why in the world is it so close?_

"Oh, good. It worked."

Thomas and Martha then turned around once they heard the voice and saw a tall man dressed in a glowing white-gray suit with a symbol on the chest area that looked like a pentagram with a letter "S" in it. Although the man's hair was completely white, his face had the appearance of someone in his early fifties, but if one was to look in his eyes, one could see the wisdom and experience that lay within those cerulean pools.

"Who are you?" Martha asked.

The older man gave a slight smile. "My name is Jor-El. Welcome to the planet Krypton."

_Krypton? As in element-on-the-periodic-table Krypton?_ Thomas thought.

"Thomas Wayne. This is my wife Martha." Thomas said. "Are we…dead?" He then asked.

"No, my friend. I can assure you that both you and your wife are still physically intact and are still on your world. Your minds however, have taken form here on Krypton."

"Did it happen the moment I touched whatever it was I found?" Thomas asked.

"Yes." Jor-El replied. "What you touched was a probe I had sent from my world out into the universe."

"Then how come I'm here as well, seeing as _I_ didn't touch it?" Martha asked.

"If you had any physical contact with your husband the moment he touched the probe, then your mind connected to his, which allowed you to be transported as well." Jor-El supplied.

_When I grabbed Thomas's shoulder…_ Martha realized.

"As amazing as this is, this is all still kind of difficult to comprehend." Thomas remarked.

"You sound much like the councilors I had spoken to several moments ago." Jor-El said sardonically. "I'll tell you what I told them: It is not difficult to comprehend, it is simply…science."

_Okay, _now_ I know this man is speaking my language._ Thomas thought with a smile.

"So why did you bring us here?" Martha asked.

Before Jor-El could answer, a strawberry blonde-haired woman then stepped out from a corner, carrying an infant child swaddled in a red, blue, and yellow blanket in her arms.

"So I take it the probe worked?" Asked the woman with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Lara. It did." Jor-El replied as he walked over to where his wife and son were and placed a fatherly hand on his son's head with a small smile on his face.

Lara then sighed in semi-resignation. Although she had reservations with her husband sending out search probes to galaxies that had primitive worlds, she also knew her husband's instincts tended to be correct.

"Very well, I'll leave you to your devices, but I'm still going to be voicing my disagreement with sending probes to worlds too primitive to merit our son's survival." Lara said.

As Lara and Jor-El were talking, Thomas and Martha were just watching, trying not to pry.

_I don't know what they're saying, but it sounds quite familiar with how Martha and myself can be at times, especially if that woman's his wife._ Thomas thought as he looked at his own wife, who silently replied with a knowing look on her face indicating that she recognized an argument between a couple, even if she, like her husband couldn't understand what Jor-El and Lara were saying.

But then again in Martha's case, working as a school teacher did allow one to pick up on how people are with each other, especially parents.

"It sounds much like how Martha and I are with each other." Thomas said after Lara left the room.

"Then perhaps some things truly are universal." Jor-El replied in English as he then turned back to his guests. "To answer your question before, you are both here in my laboratory because I am in need of your help. For quite some time I have been searching throughout the twenty-eight known galaxies for a new home to send my son to."

"Excuse me, _twenty-eight_ galaxies?" Thomas asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes." Jor-El replied. "Well…twenty-eight galaxies that we on Krypton know of anyway. There are still more galaxies that have yet to be discovered."

For Martha, she was just as shocked as her husband by hearing this.

_I know the universe is a big place, but…this is something else._

"Wait, what do you mean by 'a new home' for your son?" She asked.

"Unlike your world – which is young, vibrant, and full of life, Krypton is dying." Jor-El answered with a grave tone in his voice as he then approached what looked like a console and beckoned Thomas and Martha over. Once all three were around the console he then took a data crystal from his robe and placed it on a section of the console, which caused an image of a planet to appear in the console's center. "For several years our planet has been slowly moving from its regular orbit into our own red sun. Not only that, but the planet's very core has become increasingly unstable the closer it gets to the sun. Once the planet reaches a close enough distance to the star…" Jor-El then ran a small simulation of what he was saying on the screen, which showed Krypton exploding after getting close enough to the red sun.

_My God…_ Thought the Waynes. "Haven't you told your leaders about this?" Martha asked with a sense of urgency. Even though herself and Thomas were still physically back on Earth, the fact that they were mentally on a planet that was going to end up exploding soon was definitely getting her worried.

Jor-El nodded. "Once I was able to compile all the facts together I told the council of this and presented the information I found, imploring them to begin a planet-wide evacuation immediately, but in the end…they dismissed me."

"What?" Thomas asked. "If you have hard facts to support your claim, why would they dismiss the whole thing?"

"The reason, according to Von-Da (a fellow scientist) is that while they do not dispute the facts, they do however, dispute the _conclusions_." Jor-El answered with a tone that had a degree of resentment in it if one knew where to look, and both Waynes picked up on it. "In addition, Von-Da believed the facts pointed more towards a simple change in orbit rather than gravitational imbalance and unstable cores."

"And they wouldn't even let you appeal their decision?" Thomas asked, already baffled by these councilors' thinking (despite having never met them) and wishing he had been there alongside Jor-El at the time just to give said councilors a piece of his mind.

"Not even that, I'm afraid." Jor-El replied, knowing what his guest meant. "In fact, they also decreed that I not speak of this to any of the other people besides my wife Lara, for doing so, according to them – 'would be deemed an act of insurrection', which would also be construed as treason."

"Treason for wanting to save everyone?" Martha asked. "How…just how stupid are they?"

"Sometimes even I wonder." Jor-El said. "But despite this, I cannot bring myself to go against their wishes (which is surprising since many have been the times where I have disagreed and argued with them), and so I promised them that neither my _wife_ nor _myself_ would leave Krypton."

"But what about your son?" Thomas asked.

"That is where I need your help." Jor-El said. "Although I gave the council my word, I did not include my son Kal-El in that word. And I for one have no intention of letting him die with us."

"How much time do you have until the planet explodes?" Thomas asked.

"At this point, only fourteen days, at best." Jor-El replied. "Fortunately, that was more than ample time for me to build the ship necessary to transport my son to a new home."

"So how can we help?" Martha asked.

"The probe you found was one of many probes I have sent through all 28 known galaxies to find a planet suitable for my son." Jor-El explained. "The moment you touched it, both of your consciousnesses were instantly sent here and have been reproduced as holograms. The effect is only temporary, but the data about your biology and environment is invaluable. In addition, this also allows the chance for us to meet face-to-face, for me to learn more about your world through _you_, which is more important than anything else."

"Have other races found the other probes?" Thomas asked.

"Surprisingly enough, no." Jor-El answered. "But I have managed to still gain information from other worlds the probes have passed by. While some worlds tend to value knowledge above all things, there are other worlds that measure their heroes by their scars. I have even managed to have one of the probes breach the space between dimensions and see a world whose inhabitants live like gods."

"Wait a minute…you have a way of doing that?" Thomas asked, his scientific side in full swing.

"Of course." Jor-El replied. "As I said before, it is pure science. All it requires is the proper equipment to do so."

_My God,_ Thomas thought. _If only Einstein was around to hear this…_

"But anyway, after those worlds, then we come to your own home planet, which has the most unique characteristics that would make it a suitable home for my son to survive." Jor-El continued, getting back on topic.

_Part of me should tell them about their planet's yellow sun and the effects it will have on Kal-El. But…should I? Or would it only stir panic in them and cause them to stoke fears of a supposed threat once they return home?_

"Well Jor-El, while it's flattering that you think of our home planet that way, I do have to say though…it's anything but a perfect world." Martha pointed out.

"Martha's right." Thomas agreed. "Compared to some of the other worlds, I'm willing to bet that we're probably not the most peaceful corner of the galaxy. We tend to have a talent for embracing the worst aspects of ourselves. However, despite that, I do believe that humanity is at its core – a decent, good race."

"In me and Martha's case, we come from a city on Earth called Gotham, which is not what one would call an ideal city. There's a great deal of corruption going on there, and even some of the people who are supposed to uphold the law are no better than the criminals that run amuck within the city, but nonetheless it's still our home, and we try to do everything we can to combat that corruption and make our city a great place, even if it's only one step at a time. The fact that there are good people in Gotham who are also striving for something better helps a great deal too."

"Nor Thomas nor I can tell you where to send your son, but in our honest opinion, we believe he'll have a chance at a good life on our world, and _if_ we're fortunate enough to find him…we'd be more than happy to raise him as our own."

_Besides, I'm sure Bruce would love to have a brother to play alongside with._ Martha thought with a smile.

Unbeknownst to Martha, what she had just said had been precisely what Jor-El had been waiting to hear. Once he heard Martha's words, any doubts Jor-El had about sending his son to Earth, as well as telling them about how Earth's yellow sun would affect his son were dissipated.

"Thank you for those words, Martha." Jor-El said. "Now there's something else you should know. It concerns your yellow sun…"

But no sooner did Jor-El begin to speak did the image of Thomas and Martha Wayne begin to fade.

"Wha – what's going on?" Thomas asked as he and Martha noticed their hands were beginning to disappear.

"The probe's effect is wearing off." Jor-El said, lamenting the fact that he couldn't tell them about the yellow sun's would-be effects on Kal-El. "You will soon awaken back on your planet."

"I'm sorry that we couldn't be much help, Jor-El." Thomas apologized.

"On the contrary Thomas, you and your wife have been more than helpful. And while I cannot guarantee that the ship will reach the city where you live after I send it to your planet, I do hope that it does. Or if not, that it will reach people of similar moral character."

"One can hope." Thomas agreed with a small smile. "And in the end, that's really all one _can_ do, whether it be someone from planet Earth or the planet Krypton."

"Indeed." Jor-El said with his own smile. _And who better to carry any semblance of hope than a child?_

"Goodbye Jor-El." Martha said. "And good luck." She finished just before she and her husband disappeared completely.

_Farewell, Thomas and Martha Wayne._

* * *

The events that followed after that fateful encounter could almost be described as a blur. Of course, to both parties, time just seemed to move at a regular pace, but with a sense of larger-than-life purpose than before.

No sooner did the Waynes end up back on Earth did they then go to work salvaging all that they could from the wrecked probe, making sure there would be no chance of someone else finding it. Fortunately the probe was mostly intact with the exception of a few parts, which Thomas and Martha found very quickly. In addition, the probe was small and compact enough to where the couple were able to fit it in their car with no trouble. Once they were sure they had everything, the Waynes then headed straight to Gotham with all haste.

Once they got back Thomas and Martha decided it would be best not to say anything to no one about what they had found, much less what they had seen, but Thomas felt that there were at least two other people that were trustworthy enough to be told – one was their butler Alfred Pennyworth, the other was Lucius Fox. Martha at first objected, since she felt the less people who knew, the better. However, Thomas insisted until Martha caved in.

When Alfred was told, he thought his Masters were pulling his leg until Thomas showed him the probe and explained everything to him. Alfred then knew that it would be easy to dismiss the whole thing as just probably a hallucination his Masters had, but if his experience as a former operative for British Intelligence had taught him anything, it was that there are certain things in the world…and in the universe that cannot be so easily explained, much less dismissed.

For Lucius Fox, he was surprised and shocked, but then it quickly changed to amazement as he then studied the probe and realized that even though they would not be able to replicate the technology within the probe, the possibilities were still quite endless.

So in no time Thomas and Martha went back to their usual routine, but whenever Thomas was at his company he and Lucius would spend a great deal of time in-between board meetings and such studying the probe and trying to see what technology they could create based off of the probe (which Thomas eventually hid within the bowels of the caves his Great Grandfather once used to transport free slaves so there was no risk of people like William Earle ever learning of it). Given that the probe was still based on technology thousands of years ahead of their own, it was no easy task, but in due time they were able to create things that eventually allowed Wayne Enterprises to profit greatly despite the still-ongoing Depression. This in turn allowed Thomas and Martha to finally get the resources they needed to start helping the people affected by the economic downturn.

In addition, just before he would go to sleep Thomas would look out his window every night and look up into the stars for a while, wondering if the ship containing Jor-El's son Kal-El managed to escape Krypton before its destruction, and hoping that if it did escape, that it would end up making its way somewhere near the manor once it got to Earth. Of course, he wouldn't see anything, but that didn't stop him from being vigilant. As a result, many were the times that Martha (who was now starting to look more pregnant as time went by) would walk over to her husband and try to coax him to bed (and not just in a sexual way).

"I just don't want to miss it if his ship does end up landing somewhere near us." Thomas explained. "At least if it does…_we'll_ know what to do."

"But what if that turns out _not_ to be the case?" Martha asked as she put her arms around her husband. "What if he's meant for another couple to find?"

Thomas then turned around to face his wife. In all the years he's known her, he had never known her to be as idealistic as he himself is.

"I suppose." Thomas conceded. "It's just…I don't know, maybe it's crazy, but…I just feel a sense of responsibility to the man's son (which is kind of strange given that we only met him for a few moments) and to make sure he's safe and well."

"In a way Thomas, we kind of already did." Martha said.

Thomas then gave his wife a puzzled look.

"Because of that encounter with Jor-El, we pretty much _did_ ensure his son's safety here on Earth once he gets here (that is, if he hasn't already). If Jor-El had any doubts before 'meeting' us, I don't think he had any after the fact."

After hearing his wife's words a look of amazement crossed Thomas's face as he stroked Martha's lovely face and her short flaxen hair.

"Just when I thought I knew you so well…" Thomas remarked.

"What can I say? Guess I'm still full of surprises." Martha said with a teasing glint in her eye.

"But seriously Thomas, don't worry about it." She continued as she mimicked her husband's actions on him. "Jor-El did everything he could to help his son, and _we_ did what we could on our end. All we can do now is leave it in God's hands."

"True." Thomas said.

"Besides, right now…I think I have it in me for one last…_tango_." Martha whispered with a sultry tone.

"You are incorrigible." Thomas said with a teasing tone as he then followed his wife to their bedroom.

* * *

During this time Jor-El had wasted no time putting the final touches on his son's ship (namely compiling and placing all of Krypton's knowledge within data crystals through means fair and foul before placing said crystals within the ship) before readying it for departure. True to her word, Lara voiced her objection (again), but Jor-El was still adamant about sending their son to Earth, this time more than ever before thanks in no small part to his talk with Thomas and Martha Wayne and what they had said.

Jor-El of course was not surprised by Thomas's words that the people of Earth did tend to embrace their worst natures at times.

_But then, we Kryptonians were no different, even during our Golden Age._ He thought as he finished downloading the information and started placing the crystals on the crystalline ship's edges. _But even during those times we still had aspired to something more. However, now we have become cold to the point of arrogance, to where we almost think of ourselves as god-like figures in some respects – completely indestructible, believing that by purging all emotion we are able to be objective on everything and are never caught off guard by anyone or anything. But in reality all we have done is become shells of who we once were and have lost sight of what it means to cherish life. If Krypton's destruction is punishment for our vanity, then it is one that is truly merited. But now…having met a husband and wife from a world that, while primitive, has potential for greatness in spite of their own flaws…I see a gleam of hope of what we could have been and more. And you, Kal-El, _are_ that hope._

_While it is too late for Krypton, it is not too late for the planet Earth. You will give the people there an ideal to strive towards. However, because of who they are as people, they will more than likely stumble and fall, and some may even reject you or even try to destroy you simply because you are different from them. Despite this, their capacity for good will eventually allow them to overcome their own adversity and join you in the sun, and from there, you will be able to help them accomplish wonders my son, for you will give them the greatest gift a dying world could ever impart to another: HOPE._

"Have you finished?" Lara asked as she walked in with Kal-El in her arms.

"Nearly…" Jor-El replied.

* * *

As Jor-El had hoped, the ship containing his only son managed to escape Krypton's demise and make its way to Earth. Sadly it would not land anywhere near Wayne Manor in Gotham, but it would however, land in the same town where Thomas and Martha first found the probe – in Smallville, Kansas. In addition, a couple with moral characteristics similar to Thomas and Martha would end up finding Kal-El. While they would not have the material wealth that the Waynes had, they more than had enough in love and compassion, which was worth far more than any amount of money could be.

While Kal-El (or Clark Kent as he was then christened by his adoptive parents) would go through the same types of hardships all children/teenagers go through, he would still nonetheless soldier on, and eventually…he would begin his mission to bring hope to a world starved for it, and interestingly enough…in regards to Thomas and Martha's own son Bruce and the circumstances the latter ended up going through…Kal-El would find that he would not be alone in that mission for hope, truth…and justice.

* * *

AN: Given that Jor-El said that Krypton would explode in 30 days in the '78 movie, I figured I'd have some days pass within that window so as to give Jor-El time to prepare the ship and gather up the information on Krypton as well as send out the probes. Now between getting the information and prepping his son's ship, it shouldn't really be a surprise as to why the energy input to Jor-El's quarters ended up out of whack. Plus, given Jor-El's rebelliousness (which Zod pointed out before the latter got imprisoned), it can be assumed that he probably _illegally_ hacked into all of Krypton's databases (along with the ones he was able to _legally_ hack into) and just Xerox all the information into the data crystals.

So anyway, I hope you enjoyed this teaser!


End file.
